Hey what about US?
by Ginakabina
Summary: Cassandra and Tugger come to the Junkyard as kits, But their mother has somthing to deal with...
1. Chapter 1

" Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Look what I can do!" The kit squealed as he shacked his hips.

" Don't do that Tuggy Wuggy! That's naughty!" His Maine Coon mother hissed.

The tiny kitten, The Rum Tum Tugger p wrestled his sister, Cassandra, she was dark brown with a sleek coat, no fur at all. She wrapped her tail around her body and patted her fur down..

" Tugger, You know I don't like getting my fur messed up." Cassandra spat.

The Rum Tum Tugger playfully tussled her head fur, stuck out his tongue and ran off.

" TUGGER!" The dark she kit yowled.

Their mother got up from were she was resting in the sun " Come On kits, Lets go see those Jellicles.."

" The Jellicles!" The two kits anxiously purred together.

The queen pushed her kittens softly with her nose " There right across the road.."

The kits nodded their fuzzy heads and darted out in the middle of the road. Their mother rolled her eyes and ran after them. The two kits looked up at the Jellicle Junkyard.

Cassandra was first to say it " Mama, it smells."

" Cassandra!" The queen shuddered

" Well it does!"

The Rum Tum Tugger ran into the Junkyard, ignoring his sister. He immedidtly saw his half-brother, a silver tabby kit, Munkustrap. The two kits were soon chatting and suddenly heard a loud scream.

" Your Mama is DEAD?" The Maine Coon kit cried out.

Munkustrap pawed at the ground " Yep. She was smashed by a horse.."

" A HORSE!" The Rum Tum Tugger asked.

The silver tabby sadly nodded his head. But the two brother went about their talking.

Cassandra glanced around the junkyard She saw her half brother's, half sister, Demeter. She was a bit older than her or Tugger, she looked timid, anxious and tremendously scared. but Cassandra pranced to her.

" Hi Demeter!"

" Hi rat!, What are you doing in town?" Demeter laughed.

" Mama has to finish some business with the Jellicles… I think somebody died."

" Yeah. My mum died. She was squashed by a horse.." Demeter sadly meowed.

" I'm sorry!" Cassandra hugged her.

Demeter rolled her eyes " Its alright kit, Its not like I'm not going to see her again!"

"Were are you going to see her?" Cassandra curiously asked.

" The Heaviside Layer.." Demeter licked her jowls.

Suddenly Jennyanydots came up to Demeter and whispered something into her ear, Demeter looked surprised. The Jellicle Medicine Cat walked off.

" Hey, Cass, were is your mum, I gotta tell her something.." Demeter itched her fur.

Cassandra looked around, and pointed to her mother over by Skimbleshanks and Asparagus. The gold and black cat slowly danced off… Cassandra glanced at the ground, Demeter hardly ever called her Cass….. Why Cass?

Across the way, The whole Junkyard was filled with a big loud gasp. Cassandra and The Rum Tum Tugger both knew it was their mother. The looked in all directions for their mother, She had disappeared from sight. The two siblings filled with wonder..

* * *

I know, Cassandra has different relatives from my other stories…

Munk and Demeter have the same mom, different dads Demeter is a bit older…

The Rum Tum Tugger and Cassandra are full blown siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

The Maine Coon queen stared at Demeter, her emerald eyes wide, She discovered that she was last in Munkustrap and Demeter's Mother's will to take care of her kits.

" Demeter, honey, You know we don't live with the Jellicles…."

" But you live across the street from the Junkyard.." The gold and black queen smiled.

" Demi, I have to think about this….."

The Maine Coon shook her head as she slowly walked off, Demeter and Munkustrap had a older sister, Bombalurina, she wasn't but a little bit older than Demeter… Munkustrap and Cassandra and Tugger were about the same age…But she still had her own kits to take care of, but their mother was her best friend. She couldn't just leave those poor little kittens. She turned around and glanced at Demeter licking her paws.. Poor girl. It was final she would take them..

" Demeter, Come on, get Bomby and Munk. You can come and move in…"

The black and gold queen's eyes grew wide with happiness. She scurried off to her old den. And brought out her beautiful curvy red and black sister.

" You really mean we can move in with you?" Bombalurina smiled

" Yeah, we can!" Demeter looked at her sister and smiled. " Come on lets go get Munk!"

" Come on Munkustrap! We have a new house!" Demeter picked up her silver tabby brother.

" Were we going?"

" Tugger and Cassandra's Mama." Bombalurina stared into the other two kits eyes

" You're moving in?" The Rum Tum Tugger eyes grew wide.

Cassandra patted her fur down, as her fur fluffed up with excitement. She trotted behind the two older queens. Her fluffy brother smiled really big as he watched Bombalurina's butt as she walked.

" She is your half- sister!" Cassandra whispered.

" Oh…." The Rum Tum Tugger looked at Demeter's rump

" She is your half- sister too!" Cassandra hissed, showing her teeth

" Ohhh…." Tugger looked amazed by this news, that Demeter and Bombalurina were his half- siblings and they were moving in with Munkustrap!

Cassandra searched with her blue eyes around the Junkyard, all the Jellicles looked, well quite different then what she was used to seeing. But something caught her crystal eyes, a dark tabby tom. He was suave but yet quiet and mysterious. He stared back at her and it felt like he was into her soul at that moment she heard in her head

_" Beware of the one that is closest, For they will leave…." _

* * *

Okay, readers, I know Cassandra and Tugger's mom needs a name!

Guess what! You can name her! If you are the first one to review!

And so does Demeter, Munkustrap and Bombalurina's Momma!

Name them!

GOOO!


	3. Meeting Macavity

Yeah, Instead of watching the Super bowl, I am writing some good ol' fic

* * *

The puffy Rum Tum Tugger waved his tail back and forth. Cassandra tapped his muscular shoulder and quietly asked

" Did you hear that?"

" Hear What?"

" That voice…"

" All I heard was you asking me a dumb question!" The Rum Tum Tugger stuck out his tongue.

Cassandra rolled her beautiful blue eyes. She looked behind her at the dark tabby whose eyes burned deep into her soul… Cassandra quickly threw her head back . Though her mind was stuck on the voice she heard

_" Beware of the one that is closest, For they will leave…." _

The dark she kit shuddered a bit as ice cold chills ran down her spine. She heard the loud PONG! She and her brother stopped dead in his tracks

" What… was that?" The fluffy Maine Coon trembled.

The silver tabby smiled " Oh Tugger, it was just probably a piece of garbage falling…"

" What if it wasn't?" The Rum Tum Tugger shacked.

" It was. I guarantee it" Munkustrap giggled.

Suddenly a bright red tom came up to Demeter and kissed her forcefully. Bombalurina rolled her eyes and huffed.

" Hey baby." Demeter licked her lips.

The Rum Tum Tugger's mane fur sparked up " Who do you think YOU are?"

The bright ginger tom smiled nonchalantly at the kitten " I am Macavity."

" That's a DUMB name!" Tugger hissed. Munkustrap stared at his half brother, he shook his head and whispered

" You shouldn't of done that."

Macavity lifted up The Rum Tum Tugger by the tail, held him upside down and growled

" What is your name, before you become my next meal?"

" The Rum Tum Tugger"

Macavity laughed a maniac laugh and dropped Tugger on his head.

" I hope he doesn't get any dumber!" Demeter laughed.

Cassandra licked her brother and helped him up. He wasn't fazed by Macavity at all.

" Why does your face look like that! It looks like a pollicle chewed you up and spit you out on a pile of garbage ,that got squished by an human and rolled around it filthy kitty litter!"

The bright ginger tom smiled and showed his sharp teeth. Macavity grabbed Cassandra by the scruff of her neck.

" Do you want your sister to die?"

" No." The Maine Coon hissed.

" Then shut your mouth!"

Macavity slammed Cassandra to the dusty ground and walked off with Demeter.

" I don't like him, Cassandra." The Rum Tum Tugger grumbled

Cassandra agreed " Neither do I."

Munkustrap stood there, staring at his older sister walking off with the bright red tom.

" Demeter changes when she is around Macavity."

" Are they mates?" The sleek dark she kit asked

" No. But they will soon." Munkustrap blinked.

Bombalurina grabbed Munkustrap up and held him in her arms. " Come On, Lets go to our new home.."

* * *

" He did WHAT?"

" He held me and Cassie up by our tail's and scruff and threatened to EAT us!" Tugger nodded. Cassandra huffed she HATED being called anything but Cassandra.

" Eat you?" His mother eyes grew wide.

" Yes EAT us."

" Did Demeter help you?"

" No, she called me dumb! And that Macavity is her tom-friend!"

The Rum Tum Tugger and Cassandra's mother hissed " I guess I will have to talk to Deme when she gets home.."

" Uh Oh!" Tugger and Cassandra purred at once. They both remembered the times their mother scolded them for doing something bad, she wasn't very nice when she was mad.

The hours passed before Demeter came through the door, drunkenly smiling.

" Hey Demeter, Who the HELL is Macavity!"

" Just a friend.." Demeter giggled

" Why did he ABUSE my kittens?"

" Oh Mac ALWAYS plays around with kits!" The black and gold queen smiled

"…..Is that right?"

Demeter nodded.

Tugger and Cassandra's mother slammed her paw onto the dish she was washing " Then why the FUCK did he threaten to EAT my kits?"

Demeter yowled " Bitch! Don't TALK to me like that! Just because my mum is dead doesn't mean that you can boss ME around! I'm too good for this shit!"

" Really, then why just this MORINING you were BEGGING to move in with me?"

" Fuck you, man!" Demeter hissed and she stormed out the door.

" Come back when your sober!"

Munkustrap, Tugger and Cassandra stood there wide eyed. Bombalurina beckoned them to come to bed.

" Bomby, why did Mommy and Demeter get into a fight?" Cassandra asked while the ginger queen tucked her in.

" Your mommy is mad at Demeter. Hell I would too." Bombalurina smiled.

Munkustrap joined in " Is Demeter still moving back in?"

" Maybe.."

The Rum Tum Tugger purred as he fell asleep. Munkustrap closed his eyes and cuddled up close to his half brother's mane. Cassandra's blue eyes closed and slowly nested herself against Munkustrap's fuzzy head. Bombalurina stood in the doorway of the room and walked off to her very own room in her new den

* * *

Dumb Question but…Who is the dark tabby?

And I still haven't gotten any names for Tugger/Cassandra's mum or Munk/Bomby/Deme's mum either **shamie!**


	4. You want me to do WHAT?

Sorry I havent updated in a looonngg time :P it's a small chapter :'(

* * *

Iris growled deep in her throat as her face burned with anger. Bombalurina came into the room.

" Uhm, Hi."

" Hello, Bombalurina, How are you?" Iris pretended to be happy.

" Pretty Darn Good." The ginger queen smiled.

The moments passed and the silence was getting awkward.

" Well, I just wanted to thank you for letting us live with you." Bombalurina itched her neck.

Iris licked her fluffy paw " Thank you, at least one of you two queens have some respect for their elders."

" I have to say, Demeter isn't that disrespectful, most of the time."

" I hope so." Iris said flatly.

Bombalurina slowly cupped her breasts " Its just that Macavity, he _such _a bad influence on her.."

" Don't try to hide it , dear, but I think you kind of have a crush on that Macavity." Iris said with a sneer.

" Well…"

" I want to meet his Macavity." Iris looked at her shiny claws.

" Okays. I will try to get Demeter and Macavity to come tomorrow for dinner?"

" Yes."

" Goodnight. Miss Iris. And Thanks. For letting us live with you and such"

" You said that already sweetie, and your welcome." Iris smiled.

How the heck was Bombalurina going to get Macavity to come for dinner!

* * *

And a special Thank you to

**Lost Red Rose**

**Because she named Tugger/ Cassandra's mommy. And Munk/ Bomby/ Demeter's Mum! **


	5. Loosing Grip

**Bombalurina slowly picked up her fork and ate her food politely. She glanced at everyone at the dinner table, Macavity and Demeter were holding hands. Tugger was throwing his food at Cassandra and Munkustrap was chewing at his paw. Iris, was giving Macavity the death stare.**

" **Why the heck did you want to meet me?" Macavity hissed at Iris. **

**Iris hissed back " Their mother left me with the responsibility of them. I love Demeter and just want to meet her future mate."**

" **Hey, Hey, Hey nobody said were going to be mates!" Demeter growled. **

**Iris rolled her eyes " Anyways, Macavity tell me about yourself."**

" **I am Macavity, I cant really explain myself. Just the baddest ass cat in the world." **

" **Thank you." Iris blinked. " What do you think of the food?"**

" **Oh the grub is very, well, nice. See my 'rents don't really feed me that well. Most of the time out of garbage cans and all." **

**Demeter rolled her eyes " Miss Iris, Can Macavity live with us pretty pretty please! He can sleep with me in my room." **

**Bombalurina stared at her sister, Demeter and her SHARED a room. A bunk bed.**

" **Absolutely not!" Iris **

**Bombalurina sighed.**

**Macavity slung himself across the table and held a pocket knife to Iris's chest.**

"…**. If it will make you happy." Iris shook her head in fear.**

**The Rum Tum Tugger and Cassandra stared at their mother. First they had to live with Demeter, Bombalurina and Munkustrap but now that evil MACAVITY? They were slowly loosing grip on their beloved mother, all they had was each other. The prophesy had came true. **

" **Beware of the one that is closest, For they will leave."**

" **Pleased to meet you, Macavity." **


End file.
